deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lab Rats: Elite Force Battle Royale
Lab Rats: Elite Force Battle Royale is ZombieSlayer23's 1st Battle Royale. It pits Kaz, Oliver, Skylar Storm, Chase, and Bree in a fight to the death, all whom are from Lab Rats: Elite Force. ''' (Note: '''This fight might be a fight celebrating the Series Finale of Lab Rats: Elite Force.....) Interlude Romn: A Battle Royale! I can't think of anything better then a Battle Royale! All aboard the Hype Train, Choot Choot! ''' Zombie: ''Settle down, Romn. In this DEATH BATTLE! we are going to watch 5 teenagers with incredible powers fight to the death. We have Kaz, the stupid but fire-using kid.'' Romn: '''Oliver, the flying superhero, the kid with super strength super hero, Hydrokinesis superhero, and Super Durability superhero! Zombie: Skylar Storm, the comic book superhero whom Oliver has had a crush on since he had first heard of her. Romn: Bree, the robot raised in a basement with speed so fast she can race across the world in less then 3 seconds. Zombie: And Chase, the smartest human alive, not to mention sibling of Bree and bionic superhuman. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Kaz Romn: So we're talking about a relaxed superhero with fire powers, a kid that is only 16 and can fly, and this kid can has Super Durability! Wow, hit me up with this guy! Zombie: Kazimieras (Kaz) was a main character and a superhero Hospital Helper for a Super Hero Hospital in the show Mighty Med, but after the Hospital was destroyed, Kaz, Oliver, & Skylar went to Donald Davenport for help. But it was too risky, they could be taken out as well. They ended up at Donald's place safely and ended up teaming with Chase and Bree, 2 Bionic Super-Humans that can really kick some trash in a fight. Romn: Kaz is a really cool guy, able to shoot fire out of his hands! How did he get these powers, well, let's just say that he touched some rock that gave him powers after trying to stop Oliver's Evil Mom from taking it. They fought over a rock, how cool is that! Zombie: Kaz's abilities to fight is the power of Flight, Pyrokinesis, Fire Grenades, Calokenisis, and Super Durability. Some temporary powers he has are Super Strength, Super Intelligence, and Shape shifting. '' Romn: '''You know, the funny thing is, when Kaz "shape-shifted" he ended up being a sheep. Everyone thought he was stuck as a sheep forever, but ended up being just fine and wanting some girl to keep on petting him right when he turned back into a Superhero!' Zombie: Some equipment Kaz holds during battle are a Black Hole Gun, Enlarging Ray, Key of Steel, and Wormhole Transporter. With the Black Hole Gun, Kaz can shoot anyone he is fighting against into a Black Hole. With the Key of Steel, Kaz is able to be granted Super Strength for a short amount of time. With the Enlarging Ray, Kaz can turn into a giant version of him and squish someone in a second, along with the Wormhole Transporter letting him travel to different places, planets even! '' Romn: '''You don't want to mess with this guy, I mean, fire breath? Flight? If you're my type, I don't think you want to be messing with Kaz.' Oliver Romn: The main power this guy has is being creepy. Seriously, he has this weird obsession with Skylar and loves her so much, he stalks her everywhere she goes. Reminds me of Amy with Sonic. Zombie: Ignore Romn. He is right, but creepy. Anyways, Oliver is a smart guy and is always thinking ahead. He has flight, Super Strength, Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, and Super Durability. '' Romn: '''His abilities are Genius Level Intellect, Skilled Dancer (Lol what), Agility, and Advanced Comic Book Knowledge.' Zombie: His biggest weakness is his feelings for Skylar Storm. Even when Skylar turned evil for a little bit, Oliver couldn't hurt her because his feelings were to strong for her, even when she tried to murder him! Romn: And you said I was creepy. ' Bree Romn: '''Faster person alive. Lol no, Flash and Quicksilver are faster then her! Even Dash is faster as well. But this is Bree Davenport, the oldest member of the Elite Force! She is a bionic superhuman with a lot of powers, and her main power is Super Speed. ' Zombie: Bree and Skylar had a race to see who was faster, and Bree won only because she ate gum during the race, blowed on it as they passed the race, making her beat Skylar by a centimeter. Romn: 'But her and Skylar can both run fast, they can run the same speed. ' Zombie: Bree's superpowers she got from touching a rock are Super Speed, with minor powers from that including Mental Navigation System, Speed Fighting, Speed Talking, Speed Typing, Speed Drawing, Vacuum Generation, Speed Whirl, Sonic Cyclone, Turbo Leap, Wall Sticking, Vocal Manipulation, Invisibility, and the list goes on! If you want to know more about her click here. Romn: '''And that was just her Bionic Powers! Her superpowers are Thermal Touch, Proton Ring Generation, Thermo Nuclear Body Blast, and Electrokinesis. Thermal Touch allows Bree to burn anything she touches, Proton Ring Generation allows her to create laser energy rings to strike at opponents, Thermo Nuclear Body Blast allows her to shoot a wave of green at her opponent similar to Hulk's Gamma. Electrokinesis allowed Bree to shoot a ball of electricity at her opponent. Zombie: In my opinion, the Proton Ring is the best superpower of hers! With that, she blasted it at an enemy, blasting the enemy FAR AWAY! Romn: Don't mess with Sally Sellout! (Selly Sellout is a nickname for Bree given by Skylar!) ' Skylar Zombie: ''Skylar Storm is an alien superhero, genetically engineered on the volcanic planet Caldera. She was one of the greatest heroes, until The Annihilator seized control of her powers and turned her into the most dangerous villain in the universe. To save her from evil, they had her powers drained by Hapax the Elder. Even without powers, she uses her agility to stop villains. On Earth, she posed as a normal human girl known as Connie Valentine. Romn: '''And later in another Season, Skylar ended up getting her powers back after helping The Annihilator destroy Mighty Med because Skylar was under The Annihilator's Control. And dang, she has some pretty impressive powers. Zombie: The list goes on and on of all of her powers, like Acid Spit, Limb Regrowth, Weather Adaption, Microscopic Vision, Super Durability, Super Inhalation, Super Speed, Super Strength, Chronokinesis, Flight, Invisibility, Electrokinesis, and Pyrokinesis. And her Super Speed is as fast as Bree, shown in 'Need for Speed' where Skylar and Bree raced and got the exact same time on the race. Bree's main power is her speed and she is as fast as Skylar! Romn: And finally, one day, Oliver had his biggest dream come true. Having Skylar kiss her. BUT that was only because Oliver stood up for Skylar, but why would she kiss Oliver? Anyone but Oliver? I mean, seriously, the guy watches her in her sleep. ' Zombie: ''OK Romn, I'm just gonna go to my computer and check the Security Camera real fast. I think last night someone stole my pillow. Romn: '''Hehe...... Totally not me! Totally not like Oliver! Hehe..... *Zombie glares at Romn* Bree Davenport: All right, Leo, you and Kaz stay behind with Chase, and I'll go with Oliver - because he... is... cute. Oliver: So... are... you. Skylar Storm: [popping up between them] I'll... come... too. Skylar Storm: [to Adam and Bree] Mmm, yes, but, technically, you're not superheroes. You're more like... super-impressive appliances. Chase Romn: Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, but sometimes, he can be strict and bossy. He is sensitive to other's feelings and is caring, although he is shown to be somewhat arrogant, as he often brags about his intelligence. He possesses a childish side, such as enjoying a kids' TV program, and playing pranks. He's shown to be very brave, just like his siblings and friends who he shows a lot of care for. Zombie: Some of Chase's powers include Super Intelligence, Thermal Scanning, Hacking, Force Field, Force Field Ball, Super Senses, Bionic Vision, Microscopic Vision, Super Durability, Bionic GPS, Mental Link, Laser Bo, and Levitation. Romn: His Mental Link will give him an advantage against Bree, because with his Mental Link, Chase can hack Bree and shut her down. But you never know, Bree could just race to Chase in a second and finish him off. We will have to see how this battle turns out! Zombie: Chase's Laser Bo gives him a lightsaber-like weapon that can cut through a human. He has used this weapon alongside him in a lot of battles, defeated a experienced Bionic with this weapon, and can defeat a superhero with this weapon as well. Heck, Chase used this to fight off a superhero with the Laser Bo and did a heck of a good job. Romn: Chase has four of Skylar's powers; Force Field Generation, Molecularkinesis, X-Ray Vision, and Superhuman Senses (including Microscopic Vision). If counting Chase's locked abilities, they share five abilities, the fifth being acid spit. It's a shame, because with that Acid Spit, he could just spit in Bree's face and she's a goner. Same with Kaz and Oliver probably too. Zombie: This DEATH BATTLE! is not gonna be pretty, so grab some popcorn and enjoy the show. Chase Davenport: The only thing juicier than my burgers is what you're about to eat, which is a big, heaping pile of hot, tasty defeat. Adam Davenport: Oh, well, speaking of "defeat," care for a foot rub? [Adam gestures toward two chairs were students are getting foot massages] Chase Davenport: What's that? Adam Davenport: THAT is my two-minute massage stop, winning hearts and minds ten toes at a time. Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this- AH ROMN, WHAT IS THAT SMELL! Romn: Smell my fury! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! The Elite Force dueled The Annihilator, for The Annihilator has made a return to evil. Bree sped behind The Annihilator and kicked him in the back, causing him to get Spit in the face by Skylar's Acid Spit. The Annihilator stumbled into Chase, who smacked him across the face by Chase's Laser Bo. This gave Oliver the chance to engulf The Annihilator with a simple Fireball and Oliver freezing him in a Giant Ice Cube. Chase: Great job team! Bree: You know, I actually thought you were gonna die, Chase. Chase: How kind of-''' The Bionics froze in place. Then eyes started to glow. Bree, Oliver, and Kaz both watched as the Bionics turned to the Superheroes and equipped weapons. Bree and Chase challenged one another in a duel first. Kaz: '''What's wrong with them? What's going on?! Skylar: Whatever it is, we need to stop what's happening! The Superheroes rushed at the Bionics, but they froze as well. In the Storage Unit, the Rock that gave Oliver and Kaz's powers exploded in thin-air. Kaz and Oliver looked at one another and dueled one another like Bree and Chase. Skylar: WHA-'' Far away, Skylar's power cylinder exploded in thin-air as well. It was Roman who destroyed it. Riker had destroyed the rock. Something wasn't right. They had to be stopped..... But they couldn't be stopped..... '''FIGHT! Chase was the first to attack Bree, grabbing his Laser Bo and swishing it wildly through the air at Bree. Bree easily dodged the attacks by Chase thanks to her Super Speed. Bree then kicks Chase in the face with her Super Speed, blasting Chase into Skylar. As Bree approached Chase, Kaz shot a fireball at Bree. The fireball hit Bree directly in the face, knocking the wind out of her and making her drop to the ground. Oliver quickly flies high into the air, watching as all the heroes fought to the death. Oliver quickly blasted himself down to the ground, his fist first. He was aiming directly at Chase, and when Chase noticed Oliver above him, Chase quickly made a Force field just in time to block the attack. Oliver was blasted into a wall by the Force field, making him spit out blood once making contact with the wall. Chase grabbed his Laser Bo once more and lunged at Oliver. Oliver thought fast and blasted a wave of Ice at Chase, freezing the Bionic Superhuman. As Oliver charged a kick, Skylar sent a wave of fire at Oliver. Oliver was hit by the fire, making Oliver drop to the ground. The fire unfroze Chase, giving Chase an opportunity to end Oliver. Chase lifted his Laser Bo high into the air, but was hit directly in the face with a Proton Ring from Bree. Chase was sent blasting at Oliver's direction. Chase swung his Laser Bo through the air as he was hit by the Proton Ring, hoping to somehow kill Oliver. When Chase crashed into another wall, he looked at where Oliver was. He was decapitated. Chase had somehow decapitated Oliver with his Laser Bo when he was hit by the Proton Ring. Chase noticed another Proton Ring by Bree being blasted at Chase. Chase quickly deflected the Ring with his Laser Bo and flipped at Bree. Bree started to charge a Thermal Nuclear Body Blast, but Chase reached Bree first. Chase struck her across the face with his Laser Bo, causing Bree to drop to the ground. Chase lifted his Laser Bo to finish Bree off, but a fireball interrupted the death. The fireball hit Chase in the gut, blasting Chase backwards. Chase started to pick himself up, but Skylar reached Chase first. Skylar grabbed Chase's head and lifted it into the air. Skylar: '''''Let's finish this. Skylar blasted into the sky, flying to the clouds. Chase quickly activated his Laser Bo and struck Skylar across the face. This caused both Skylar and Chase to drop to the ground and increasing speed. The 2 had plans though; Skylar flew to the ground safely and Chase used his Force Field Ball to land on the ground safely as well. Chase and Skylar gave a menacing glare at one another, but none of them were aware of Kaz. Kaz was behind Chase, heaving a fireball charged in his hand. Skylar looked behind Chase, making Chase curious. Right as Chase turned around, Kaz curled his fire hand onto Chase's face, melting his head and having screws and melted metal drop to the ground, forming a circle around Chase's dead body. Skylar glared at Kaz, hating him for stealing her kill. Skylar sped behind Kaz and quickly punched him in the spine. Kaz stumbled into Bree, who had a Thermal Nuclear Body Blast charged. She quickly fired it at Kaz, but Kaz quickly dodged the attack by inches. He quickly punched Bree in the gut, grabbed her hair, and chucked her at Skylar. Skylar landed an Axe Kick into Bree in mid air, causing the remaining Bionic Super Human to crash into the ground. Skylar lifted Bree by the head and smirked. Skylar: I guess this is farewell.... As Skylar brought back her electric fist, Kaz tackled Skylar and rapidly punched her in the face with his fire hands. Bree let the 2 fight it out, standing away from the 2. Skylar landed a swift kick into Kaz's gut, and then blasted into the air with her arms curled around Kaz's arms. As Bree watched the 2 reach the clouds, she chucked a Proton Ring into the sky. She then sent several more Proton Rings in the air, hoping to get a kill. Meanwhile, Kaz and Skylar were punching it out in the sky. After several counters, Kaz tried to punch Skylar, but the girl dodged the attack and grabbed Kaz's head. Skylar pulled with all of her might, trying to rip Kaz's head off. Skylar laughed while watching the pain Kaz was going through. But suddenly, a ring from below came up and sliced Kaz clean in half. Skylar looked shocked, but she was quickly attacked by several more Proton Rings. Skylar quickly blasted back down to the ground, dodging several Proton Rings as she went down. Once Skylar spotted Bree on the ground, Skylar went straight at Bree. Skylar and Bree both exchanged hard punches, Skylar punching Bree in mid air and Bree punching Skylar on the ground. Without Skylar noticing, Bree charged a speedy kick. Once fully charged, the kick was blasted at Skylar, blasting the superhero into the sky. This gave Bree the chance to charge a Thermo Nuclear Body Blast, but before it was fully charged, a fist landed in her face. Bree was blasted into a snowy mountain, crashing and bleeding as she speedily scraped the ground. Bree eventually stopped crashing, but she quickly got on her feet. As she did so, Skylar landed next in front of Bree from the sky. The 2 had charged punches, both landing them into one another. The 2 were both blasted backwards, and that's when they used their super speed. Birds stopped flying. Snow stopped falling. Waves stopped crashing. Kaz's lower body stopped falling from the sky. Everything was frozen besides Bree and Skylar. The 2 lunged at one another and exchanged kicks. Both stumbled backwards, but Skylar reached Bree before the Bionic Girl got to her feet. Skylar charged electric through her hands, gripping Bree's head and letting the electric blast through Bree. Bree was shocked; she shaked rapidly, but Bree had had enough. Bree had a Proton Ring in her hands and she stuck it inside Skylar's arm. Skylar screamed in pain as Bree grabbed another Proton Ring and slashed it into Skylar's leg. Proton Ring after Proton Ring, Bree kept on striking them into Skylar's skull. Skylar dropped to her knees, until disappearing from sight. Bree looked shocked; she turned both ways and did not see Skylar. But Skylar appeared behind Bree, electric through her hands. Skylar quickly grabbed Bree's head and pulled back. CLUNK! Bree's metal head dropped to the ground, her body frozen in place. Skylar smirked before dropping to the ground, and closing her eyes. K.O * Skylar woke up to find Donald Davenport staring at her, but he quickly shot something from some gun at Skylar. Skylar was hit by the attack and dropped to the ground, dead. * Bree's body was covered with snow. * Chase's body was completely melted and was only liquid. * Oliver's body lay on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. * Bree's body was wept over by Adam, whom was very depressed his favorite sibling was dead. Conclusion Romn: Wait, so, did Skylar die? So, who won? I don't understand! Zombie: Didn't you see her die AFTER the K.O, idiot? Skylar won, in a pretty close fight between her and Bree. Skylar and Bree had the most superpowers, and considering that Bree was both Bionic and Super this was an extremely close fight. The 2 are equal in speed, but not with strength. Not to mention the more powers Skylar has then Bree, and the experience she has over Bree. Not only that, but Skylar's Invisibility could sneak up behind Bree and kill her at once. While Bree's Thermo Nuclear Body Blast and Proton Ring are extremely powerful, Skylar could dodge the attacks or turn invisible. Romn: Chase was the smartest of the group, but his only advantages were his Laser Bo and his force field. The force field was probably the better advantage, making Chase be able to deflect any attack, but Chase cannot hold his shield for long. After being hit by a villain in the finale of 'Lab Rats: Elite Force', Chase's force field was broken and he dropped to the ground. Zombie: Kaz would most likely get 3rd in this fight, being superior to both Chase and Oliver. Both Oliver and Kaz need to work on their landings for flight, but Kaz had the advantage of durability, speed, flight, and fire. Oliver had the advantage of Strength, and that was basically it. '' Romn: '''And then their is Oliver. The poor guy only had like Super Strength to fight with, almost everyone besides Chase had every power Oliver had. I feel bad for Oliver! Well, Superheroes vs Bionics, a superhero emerged victorious. The team of 5 has just became the team of 0.' Zombie: The Winner, is Skylar. Next Time! Donkey Kong vs Wreck It Ralph! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles